Best Friends Forever
by Cherri Snow
Summary: ‘My eyes stopped on the 1st picture of that section that held my most precious memory. It was the picture that started it all…’ MxH! RxR! One shot!


**Best Friends Forever**

**Summary:**** 'My eyes stopped on the 1****st**** picture of that section that held my most precious memory. It was the picture that started it all…' MxH! RxR! One shot!**

_**BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do **_**NOT**_** own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters in any way! They all belong completely to Tachibana Higuchi-sama! I respect her and believe that she is the greatest person on earth for creating Gakuen Alice! ALL HAIL TACHIBANA HIGUCHI-SAMA!!!**

_**BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF**_

**Author's Note:** **I know that this isn't the real reason why Mikan and Hotaru are friends. It was just a passing thought that I **_**had**_** to write! I know that this is short! Forgive me! I'll get back to Sakura Heart and Kodomo no Alice right after this! This is all Hotaru's P.O.V!**

_**BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF**_

I've been cleaning in my lab for hours now. Thanks to Amanatsu, it's a mess. I was finally done cleaning except vacuuming behind my giant dumpster full of scrap parts and unwanted inventions. I used an invention to move the dumpster. I was surprised to find a lonely, old box hiding there. I picked it up and set it on my desk.

'Where did I get this from?' I thought curiously.

I sat in my seat in front of my desk and opened the box. I looked inside and was surprised for the 2nd time in the past 10 minutes. There were a few miscellaneous items inside including a photo of my family, a separate photo of me and Mikan, the trophy that me and Mikan won at the karaoke contest, and a special present that I got from my parents on a Christmas long ago. I took them all out 1 by 1 and set them on my desk. I found a photo album at the bottom of the box. I took it out carefully.

'I'm starting to remember now. I packed these things before I left for the academy so that I wouldn't forget my family and Mikan.' I thought as I remembered everything slowly.

I opened the photo album and looked through it. Half of it was reserved for my family and the other half was reserved for me and Mikan. I glanced at each photo in the family half for a brief second. After thinking for a little bit about how much I missed them, I flipped the page… then another… and another… and so on. As I flipped another page, I found pictures of me and Mikan. My eyes stopped on the 1st picture that held my most precious memory. It was the picture that started it all…

**Flashback**

"_How was school today? Did you make any new friends?" My mom asked me as I walked in the door from school._

_This is my 7__th__ school this year due to my constant moves. It's been a month since I entered this school._

"_Fine. And no. I told you that the only friend I need is Ami. Haven't you heard the saying 'Dogs are man's best friend'?" I replied plainly._

_I started walking up the stairs. My mom quickly stepped in front of me, blocking my way._

"_Did anything happen at school today?" My mom asked quickly._

"_Not really. Just that annoying girl, Mikan Sakura, kept bugging me again." I replied._

_I tried to get around my mom but she prevented me from doing so._

"_Why don't you be her friend? She seems like a really good girl!" My mom asked._

"_I already told you. Ami is the only friend that I'll ever need. She'll always be there for me." I tried to get around my mom again._

"_You know that she's getting old and she can't live forever." My mom stopped me again._

_I stopped trying to get around her and stared at her in the eye. My eyes narrowed._

"_Are you trying to say something?" I asked suspiciously._

"_Well, dogs don't live very long. Especially Ami. Ami's breed only lives for about 8 years and she's 9 years old." My mom's eyes shot to the ground sadly._

"_Where's Ami?" I asked in a flat tone._

"_Well… Hotaru… There's a long story behind all thi-" My mom didn't get a chance to finish._

"_WHERE'S AMI?!" I screamed._

"_S-she's not with us anymore." My mom looked like she was about to cry._

"_O-oh. I see. I guess that can't be helped." I said quietly._

'_I have to be strong for mom and dad. Strong girls don't cry.' I thought as I held back my tears that threatened to pour._

_I walked to my room and fell on my back. I held back my tears as I finally fell asleep._

_**The Next Morning (still in flashback)**_

_I woke up and recalled the previous day. I looked around hoping that it wasn't true and that Ami would be waiting in my room for me to wake up like every morning. But she wasn't. I looked out my window and at the sky. A cloud turned into the shape of an angel Ami._

"_Let me go, Hotaru! If you don't, I can't go to puppy heaven!" The cloud Ami begged._

"_Ami! I can't!" I refused._

"_Please, Hotaru! It's better for both of us!" The cloud Ami said. "Both of us will be much happier!"_

"_I don't want to be all alone!" I protested._

"_Hotaru, are you really alone? There are your parents and there's that 1 girl that wants to be your friend! You just have to let them in!" The cloud Ami said._

_The doorbell rang. I heard my mom answer the door. Then I heard someone knock on my door. I ran to my bathroom that was connected to my room and washed my face quickly. I ran to my door and opened it. Mikan was standing there._

"_What do you want?" I asked in my coldest voice. "There's no school today. Why are you here?"_

'_Just go away. I don't want to deal with you right now.' I thought._

"_Your mom called me and told me what happened about your friend." Mikan looked down._

"_What do you care?" I said coldly._

"_I care because I want to be your friend! And friends care about other friends!" Mikan said cheerfully._

"_Go away! This isn't the time to be all happy and cheerful!" I said angrily, almost yelling._

_Mikan's grin turned into a straight face. She walked up to me slowly and hugged me. I just stood there in shock._

"_I know that you're trying to be strong. Everyone is. But it's okay." Mikan said comfortingly. "Strong girls are allowed to cry."_

_It was as if Mikan knew the exact words to say. I clutched onto her shirt and cried till I ran out of tears. Mikan just rubbed my back comfortingly and let my cry on her. She didn't seem to care that I was getting her shirt soaked in tears. Finally, I stopped crying and I took a step back._

"_Do you feel better?" Mikan asked me in a soft, gentle voice._

"_Ya… Thanks." I said quietly._

"_No problem! After all, that's what friends do, right?" Mikan gave me a heartwarming smile._

"_Ya… Friends…" I whispered so quietly that Mikan couldn't hear it._

"_Remember, strong girls are allowed to cry! Anyone who tells you that they're not can deal with me!" Mikan laughed._

_Something about Mikan's bright smile and laugh filled my heart to the brim with happiness. I laughed for the 1__st__ time that I could remember._

"_Hotaru-chan, I love your laugh! It sounds so pretty, like you!" Mikan complimented. "Can we trade?"_

_I laughed more. She brightened up everything completely. From that day forwards, we became best friends._

**End of Flashback**

I closed my photo album with a small smile. I put back all the things in the box and put it on a high shelf. Mikan barged into my lab with her usual goofy grin.

"HO-TA-RU!!!" Mikan ran in slow motion to me with her arms spread open.

This time I didn't dodge her or shoot her with my Baka Gun or Baka Cannon. I let her hug me. I remembered that moment when Mikan gave me that hug that comforted me. She took a step back and grinned at me.

"Are you okay, Hotaru? You seem to be really happy!" Mikan laughed.

I also laughed.

"Hotaru, I love your laugh! It sounds so pretty, like you!" Mikan complimented. "Can we trade?"

"Just like before, huh?" I remembered when Mikan said the same thing before.

"I'm serious! Let's trade! Don't you have a laugh trading invention?" Mikan said with a bright smile.

"Why would I have something like that?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Mikan laughed again.

I laughed with her.

"You know what, Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"What, Mikan?" I asked.

"You really are my best friend!" Mikan gave at me the same heartwarming grin that filled my heart with happiness.

"I know. You're my best friend too." I gave Mikan a true smile that came from the heart.

Only Mikan heard my laugh and saw my true smile that came from my heart. Only Mikan saw and heard me cry till I ran out of tears. Only Mikan saw the real me that I hid from every person on this earth. Only Mikan can be my _**best friend forever**_.

_**BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF**_

**Here's a poem that I wrote just for this. Pretend that Hotaru wrote it because it's about her and Mikan. It's sorta an acrostic poem. Don't think of it as a poem with a rhythm thingy. It's just supposed to have a meaning, rhyme, be acrostic, and make sense. I'm kinda talking in Yoda (little green dude from Star Wars that talks funny) speak in some parts.**

_**Best Friends**_

_**B**__**efore, I wanted to be strong.**_

_**E**__**veryone thought being strong is to not cry.**_

_**S**__**o I didn't for so long.**_

_**T**__**hen I met you, the one who said it was okay.**_

_**F**__**or so long I waited for those words.**_

_**R**__**ight then, I finally let it out and cried.**_

_**I**__**t felt good to let out the sorrow that hurt.**_

_**E**__**ager to hear me laugh so you tried.**_

_**N**__**ow I'm so glad that you did.**_

_**D**__**efeating my frozen heart was an easy task for you.**_

_**S**__**miles warm as sunshine that you would give.**_

_**After all, isn't that what BEST FRIENDS do?**_

_**BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF/BFF**_

**I know that the poem sucks. I made it up as I went. LOL! Think of it as this way: I suck at writing poems to begin with, it took me about 15 minutes to make, and I'm not even a teenager yet. Then you can tell me what you think of my poem. I'm pretty satisfied with the story though! I thought of the idea and I really wanted to do a HotaruxMikan fan fiction! I'll probably make more of these later! Now off to work on Sakura Heart and Kodomo no Alice! Ciao!**


End file.
